More Than a Pack
by karklesthewriter
Summary: The Virals are back and learning what it's like to be more than a pack, but good friends. Tory and Ben also learn to push more of their own unstable maybe-more-than-friends relationship. BxT. T for some language, romantic encounters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Virals! All rights belong to Kathy Reichs. Thank you so much for giving us this amaaazing series!

Chapter 1

I awoke to my alarm screeching at me from my iPhone. I tapped at the screen quickly, turning off the loud noise. I rolled out of bed, blinking furiously. It was eight in the morning, and the boys and I had decided to spend the first day of summer together. The summer stretched out before us like a fat and lazy cat, full of endless possibilities and laziness.

I stumbled into the bathroom and blinked at myself blearily in the mirror. I had pale skin with light freckles, bright green eyes, and wild red hair. I patted at it, disgruntled. My hair was tangled and stuck up wildly.

I stripped and stepped into the shower; the water was crisp and cool, quickly waking me from my stupor. I scrubbed myself and detangled my hair nimbly with thin fingers. I shut off the water and stepped out, toweling hastily. I brushed my hair quickly and wound it up into a tall, messy-bun. I brushed my teeth and grimaced at myself in the mirror.

I retreated into my room, tossing my pajamas on the floor. I'd put them in the hamper later. I rifled through my drawers, pulling out a swimsuit. It was one Whitney, or the 'she-devil', had gotten me. She was fond of buying me flashy, girly bikinis when I preferred my plain one-pieces. I was feeling more adventurous today and the suit I selected was a plain navy bikini with ample coverage and a sporty look. It was more Tory Brennan than the sparkly, pink, ruffled disasters that that looked more ready for lounging by a pool than for actual swimming.

I pulled out a soft gray V-neck tee from my closet and my favorite pair of denim shorts. I got dressed quickly, lacing up my new black Pumas. They were sleek and good for running, I noted. I was thankful when Kit got them for me. Whitney still insisted on bedazzled sandals. I was positive that I couldn't run from armed conspirators in them. I needed to be prepared.

Ben, Shelton, Hi, and I made up a pack- the Virals. Our DNA had been mutated by an experimental strain of canine parvovirus that we caught saving our wolf-dog, Cooper. We were rewarded for our efforts with 'flaring' powers that heightened our senses, granted us inhuman speed and strength, and gave me the ability to read the pack's thoughts. All evidence included, I seemed to be the pack leader, the Alpha. I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

I threw a towel, water bottle, sunscreen, and my iPhone into a plain bag and trudged down the stairs. The pack had agreed on meeting at the bunker at a quarter to nine and I didn't want to be _too _late.

Downstairs, Kit was watching Whitney make breakfast. I wrinkled my nose; she was here awfully early. Kit still looked sleepy, while Whitney was in here full outfit and makeup. I chose to ignore them, almost reaching the door before a voice called out behind me. I froze.

"Hey, Tory!" Whitney chirped. I gritted my teeth and turned slowly. She was smiling at me curiously. I nodded at her in reply.

"I got you some things! Oh, and don't you want any breakfast? I'm making blueberry pancakes!" She used the fork in her hand to wave at a bag on the counter.

I walked over to it and picked it up reluctantly. I looked inside and recoiled. It was _makeup_. Makeup took time and energy and got in the way. Since when did I need _makeup_? I forced a cold smile onto my face and looked at Whitney. She beamed.

"I know you're probably going to go hang out with those boys," she began, shooting me a disapproving look. I fought down a wave of annoyance. "But let me put some makeup on you beforehand! You'll look so cute!"

I shook my head wildly. "No! No makeup!" I shouted, too loud. Whitney pouted and looked to Kit. He tried to look at me sternly.

"Tory," he started. "Please be nice. Whitney got you these things, er, and it would be nice of you. Girl bonding…" He looked inexplicably uncomfortable. I glared back.

Whitney snatched the bag out of my hands, knowing she had won. It was unfair- they had ganged up on me again. "What do you say?! Eye shadow, blush, lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner!" she squealed.

I pursed my lips. I had to rain on this parade before I came out looking like Madison. "You can put mascara on me. That's _it_," I replied sternly. Whitney pouted for a moment before extracting a long pink tube from the bag.

"Come here," she ordered. She twisted off the cap and pumped the wand a few times. I sighed and stepped forward. I listened to her instructions and acted compliant while she slathered my eyelashes in black goop. She finished and put the cap back on with a squelch. She smiled at her handiwork.

A sudden though occurred. "I'm going swimming. Is this stuff going to come off in the water?" I muttered.

Whitney laughed. "No," she drawled. "It's waterproof!"

"Good to know," I mumbled. I didn't bother to look at myself and fled from the town house.

I walked briskly towards the bunker, already heating up. The remote island was humid and made running or even going outside a huge chore. Sweating profusely was a daily annoyance. I was still not completely used to it.

Seeing the beach not far ahead, I broke into a light jog. I followed the mental path to our bunker, my feet slipping slightly on the dry, loose sand. My breathing wasn't labored; I was in excellent shape. The bunker came closer into view.

I slowed to a stop in front and ducked inside, my skin sporting only the lightest sheen of sweat. Hi, Ben, and Shelton were already there. Hi was messing with something, sporting a vibrant Hawaii-flower print shirt and khakis. Shelton sat on a couch, thumbs tapping on his phone quickly. His dark brow was furrowed in concentration. Ben was in a corner, standing and brooding silently, dark eyes unreadable. My heart gave an odd thump at the sight of him. Now that was weird…

I flopped down beside the couch and Coop bounded up into my lap. I fell back, laughing, and rubbed his ears. Coop was getting big and heavy now. He wasn't the little guy he was when we first rescued him. Bright, happy eyes bored into mine and I pat his head, pushing him off of me. I sat up and peered at my friends around me. They had put away their distractions and were looking at me.

"Hey, Tory… What's up with your face?" the blunt Hi asked me. I blinked in surprise.

"What?" I asked, bewildered. Then it dawned on me. "Oh, Whitney got to me this morning. She put mascara on me." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

The reason for our meeting today was that I realized with all our exploits with finding Katherine Heaton's bones, becoming Virals, and the search for Anne Bonny's treasure that we had grown to know each other as a pack but that we didn't know each other in a very personal way. Such as the little ticks everyone has that you notice before you learn anything else. I wanted to get to know my friends better.

I was acutely aware of Ben's eyes on my face. I willed the treacherous burn to stay away from my face but blood rushed up to my cheeks and neck anyways. I cleared my throat and picked at the hem on my shorts.

"You look… good," Shelton reassured me. I shot him a thankful glance.

"So why'd you drag us down here, Tory? Another murder to be solved?" Ben joked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Actually, I _dragged _you down here for plain, old bonding time. I feel like we need to get to know each other better. We know each other under pressure and our strengths and weaknesses, but we I feel like that's pack stuff," I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

"And how are we supposed to start the day, O Wise Alpha?" Hi remarked, eyebrows raised. I grinned mischievously.

"Why, a fun game of truth or dare!" I crowed. Three sets of shocked eyes reached my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights for Virals go to Kathy Reichs! I don't own Virals.

Chapter 2

"No," Ben retorted. "We are not playing truth or dare." His gaze was level on my face and I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"And why not? It'll be fun!" I cried. I usually got my way when it came to breaking laws, sneaking out in the middle of the night, and committing felonies, so it should be easy to make the boys play my game.

"Because I said so," he replied calmly. I glared back in his dark eyes and my breath hitched in my throat. Ben…

I was broken out of my stupor by a snort from Hi. My head whipped around to look at him and my eyes screamed murder. "What?!" I screeched. I was irritated that I wasn't getting my way.

Hi shook his head and smiled, making brief eye contact with Shelton. He smirked back. I wasn't okay with this silent communication that I wasn't a part of.

"Please!" I begged Ben, looking back up at him. He cocked an eyebrow and strode towards me. I made to stand up before I was swept into his arms. I began to screech and demand to be let down.

He carried me out of the bunker, his arms constricting tighter around me when I continued to thrash. Ben was taller, older, and stronger than me and I knew I wasn't going to escape. Didn't stop Tory Brennan from trying. I heard laughter behind me and craned my neck back to see Hi and Shelton standing together, laughing at my predicament.

Ben kept walking towards to water before us. I realized what he was going to do and squirmed in his arms with renewed vigor. He waded out to the water, ankle deep, and paused.

"You put me down, Ben!" I demanded. I looked up at his face, using my hands to push him away. He looked down at my eyes and I swooned for a moment. He smirked down at me and proceeded to toss me into the water.

I fell completely under and resurfaced, gasping. I stood waist deep in the pleasant water and glared at Ben. He was a man of few words and I hadn't seen him laugh much, but right now he was bent over, cackling.

I sloshed out of the water and onto the hot sand. "You got me all _wet_, Ben," I growled. I looked down at myself in dismay. My clothes clung to my body and I tried to wring them out. I gave up and pulled my shirt up and over my head, and shimmied out of my shorts. I was thankful I had taken my shoes off in the bunker.

Ben stopped and stared at me. I looked down at myself. I didn't look all that remarkable. Holding my clothes in my hand, I stalked back up the beach, shooting glares at Hi and Shelton.

I sat back down in the bunker. The boys followed after me and sat down the couch, amused looks on all three. I scowled furiously. Dumping me in the ocean was entirely unfair.

"Because you unceremoniously threw me into the deep, you have to play truth or dare. It's only fair," I accused. I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling exposed.

Shelton glared at Ben. "Why'd you have to toss her in the ocean!" he cried. He fiddled with his phone in his hands.

"Sit in a circle," I commanded, patting the floor beside me. The boys complied with a groan and I smiled. I always got my way.

I leaned over to the trashcan by the door and pulled out an empty water bottle. I set in on the ground in the middle of our small circle.

"I'm going to start. The only rule is no backing out. If you do, you'll get something way worse," I warned. I grinned wickedly at the boys' dismayed faces. I was planning to get back at Ben for throwing me in the water.

I spun the bottle expertly and watched as it came to rest on Hi. I looked up at him. "Truth or dare?" I inquired. Hi sighed and selected dare.

"I dare you slap Ben," I hissed. I looked at Ben and narrowed my eyes. He glared back at me before turning to Hi.

"Do you worst," he said simply, shrugging. I gritted my teeth.

Hi leaned over and raised his face, bringing it down sharply across his cheek. The sound reverberated through the room. Ben shut his eyes for a moment before they flew open. Golden irises glared back at, not Hi, but _me_. Before I could blink, a heavy person landed on me. Ben had launched himself across the circle at me.

I normally would have shoved him off of me and laughed at his anger management. This time was different. Ben was laying on top of me, his face inches from mine, his hands pressed onto my shoulder, his cool breath blowing across my face. My heart sped in my chest and my breathing became labored. Ben… My eyes rolled back slightly as his face drew closer…

Then I sat up in irritation. He had rolled off of me and resumed his spot in the circle, smirking at me. I had to admit it to myself. I liked Ben. Especially more of late. Before it had always been a little attraction. I couldn't tell him, of course. Ben would never like me. I pursed my lips at my own foolishness.

"Sorry about that," Ben told me. My eyes flicked to his face. "I got mad at you because it was you that ordered the attack upon me." I rolled my eyes at him. I wanted him back with me.

"Go, Hi," I urged, turning my attention to the chubby boy beside me. He was shaking his head and giving me an odd look. I put it out of my head.

He gave the bottle a flick and it twirled around for a moment before resting on me. He broke into a sharp grin. I stared at the little bottle nervously. I suddenly didn't like the idea of truth or dare so much.

"Truth or dare, O Alpha Tory?" Hi said dryly. I gulped. I didn't want to do a dare; I had already been thrown in the ocean once today. I selected the former and waiting for what humiliating question Hi was toss at me.

"Tory, do you like our good friend Ben here?" he asked. I stiffened. Was it obvious? Or was Hi just being sarcastic like normal? I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked amused and his eyes had a bit of a serious look in them. I looked at Shelton; he was somber. Lastly, I looked up through my lashes at Ben. He was staring at me with an intense, ferocious expression. It made me confused.

"Does it matter?" I muttered. My cheeks flamed and I fiddled with my bikini strap nervously. I really didn't want to say this, let alone in front of Hi and Shelton. Wasn't this stuff normally more private? I hadn't had much experience in the boy department. I hadn't even had my first kiss. How pathetic, right?

"So you _do _like Ben!" Shelton shouted. I looked up, startled. Why did they say it like everyone already knew, except for myself? I scowled.

"What do you mean by that?" I growled. I had that feeling of being exposed again.

Hi rolled his eyes. "We're not _blind_, Tory. It's so obvious that you like Ben. We've known forever," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Obvious?" I squeaked. How was I just finding this out? I was Alpha! I could pick these boys' brains and find out whatever I wanted!

"Two words, Tory. Sexual. Tension."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are literally the best. You've been reviewing and following like mad and it's completely AWESOME. Your supports means a lot to this story and spurs it on. The one comment of critism I got was actually really great, it developed my story in ways that it wouldn't have without that! SO: this story goes to **_**you!**_

Disclaimer: The usual. Rights go to Kathy Reichs and I do not own Virals!

Chapter 3

I jerked to my feet. My cheeks were flaming, my hands balled into small fists, my chest heaving. I was embarassed. Tory Brennan did _not _get embarassed like this! Still, it had somehow happened, leaving me flustered and awkward. I was mortified that this was being said aloud, by Hi, of all people. In front of Ben, of all people. In front of me; I didn't even know! Did this stuff even happen to most people?!

"What are you even talking about, Hiram?" I shouted through clenched teeth. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes tightly. I folded my hands over my forehead and felt a-

_**SNAP.**_

I opened my eyes slowly and glared at the boys around me. My anger was suddenly intesified. I took another deep inhale through my nose and emotions assailed my nose. Nervousness. And... amusement. I was definitely going to give them something to laugh about if they kept this up.

I somehow wedged myself into their minds. Thoughts washed into my head and I drank them in. I relished the contact of their minds. It was entirely different experience hearing thoughts than hearing voices. Each mind-voice was distinct and fit the owner perfectly.

_This was so obvious... Shelton and I knew it was a matter of time... Girls are ridiculous... This is really funny, but I feel kinda bad... She's just standing there... Oh shit, should I say something? _Hi's mind was just as sarcastic as the words that came pouring out of his mouth.

_Oh, Tory... She's always been temperamental... I hope she doesn't kill all of us... Why hasn't Lydia texted me back?... _Shelton's mind was very calm.

I hesitated. I didn't really want to delve into Ben's mind. It was too private, in my opinion. And... I was scared of getting hurt. What if he secretly thought I was just as tempermental and stupid like Hi and Shelton thought.

All of the sudden it was too much. I didn't cry. Ever. I didn't cry at my mom's funeral. When they told me she died. When I learned I had to move to this god-forsaken island. When the Tripod's insults were particularly nasty. When I was sad and confused about all the adventures I'd been on. When I missed my mom. But it was all flooding on. All it took were these snide thoughts and my worry about Ben to set my emotions on overflow for the first time. I had never felt myself unravelling this way.

I swallowed hard, my flare dying with _**SNUP**_. I blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the tears that were brimming in my lids. Thank god for waterproof makeup. A weird choking noise hit my throat and I turned, running out of the bunker. I ran across the harder, wet sand by the water and took off past the bunker. I needed to be alone more than anything.

I kept running, pushing my muscles to cry and scream at me. I didn't care. Tendrils of hair that escaped my bun flapped behind me and tears streaked from my eyes. I eventually couldn't keep running and sat hard on the group. I pulled my knees up to my chest and bowed my head.

I wept loudly, sure that I was alone. The tears that flowed from my eyes were big and hot, falling onto my legs and trailing down them until they dropped off and hit the sand, making a small mark. I felt more alone than I ever had in my entire life. My body shook with sobs and my skin felt hot and uncomfortable. I couldn't breathe properly and took in a huge, gasping breath.

I suddenly felt an arm around my waist and lifted my tear-streaked face, readying myself to run. I was unneccesarily paranoid; it was Ben. I averted my face and willed myself to regain control. I took deep breaths that hurt my chest and made my ribs expand painfully.

"Are you okay?" his deep voice murmured in my ear. I leaned towards him a little, welcoming the feel of him around me. He responded by scooting closer to me and wrapping another arm around me, locking his fingers together. My head rested on his shoulder. For some reason, I didn't care what he thought about this.

"I will be," I replied vaguely. I wasn't the type to talk about feelings.

"I sure hope you will be. I'm sorry about Hi and Shelton. We're guys and we're not used to a girl being on the island, even after a year. They forget that you aren't going to laugh and offer to go play soccer, or something." I had never heard Ben speak this much. My heart beat uncomfortably. I was embarassed with how loud and obvious it was being. What if he could feel it?

"Ben..." I looked up.

His face was an inch from mine.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but it was very emotional to write for me. I've been feeling this way myself of late and I felt that Tory needed some emotion in her. She bottles everything all up and the boys slipped up.. And the next chapter will tell what happens with dearest Ben...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so happy with all the responses I've been getting for this story! It means a lot. I want to dedicate this chapter to all who had been consistently reading this story and support BxT! I hope this chapter pleases(:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Virals and all rights belong to Kathy Reichs.

Chapter 4

My breath caught in my throat. He was so close… I could see little flecks of gold in his dark brown-black irises that had nothing to do with flares. I never noticed the constellation of gold, brown, and black that was Ben's eyes. But, then again, I had never been this close to anyone, let alone Ben. I felt my face flush warmly and I averted my eyes, embarrassed. Since when did I let myself get this… unpredictable? A small part of me screamed that it was Ben's fault.

Ben tore down my defenses and scrambled my thoughts. He stopped my breath in my throat and made my heart beat spastically and loudly. He made a red blush crowd the porcelain skin of my neck and face. He made me fidgety and uncomfortably…hot. In ways that were foreign to me. He made it impossible to talk and impossible to look at him. But, god, I needed him.

"Tory…" Ben murmured. I was half-afraid of what he was going to do and I ducked my head, nestling under his chin. I felt my fingers climb up his chest of their own free will and ball the fabric covering his chest into fists. I felt the steady rise and fall of his chest underneath my hands. He pulled me even closer. I was acutely aware of how I was almost on his lap.

"I'm sorry for being this emotional. I'm never emotional! I must be going crazy. I'm sure you and Hi and Shelton think so… And ugh, that was so weird in the bunker. Where did they come up with that? Was that embarrassing for you, too?" I was babbling now and only stopped due to a sudden hiccup. I giggled suddenly at the sound. Oh, god. I was falling apart. Was this what happened to hysterical people? I was suddenly very confused. Hysterical, indeed.

A deep chuckle reverberated through the body of the boy next to me. "You're not crazy," Ben reassured me, his breath tickling my ear. "Hi and Shelton have always thought that. Ever since you moved here, in fact. They like to tease me about it. And I don't know if I'd say I was embarrassed… I think I would say that it was a tad awkward to hear, but I wasn't uncomfortable."

I squirmed uncomfortably. It was obvious I was the weird one out of the group, getting embarrassed by things that no one else cared about. I needed to check myself into the hospital that Chance was in. Join therapy. Become a recluse. Maybe the flares messed with my emotions. That'd be super- an emotional wolf-girl.

I didn't even realize I was crying again until I felt a rough hand brushing tears from my cheeks. Dammit, I am crazy. I looked up through watering eyes to see Ben's blurry face looking down at me tenderly. It tore at my heart. I knew he would never like me, the young, temperamental leader. He was so different from me. Fresh tears cascaded from my eyes. Another hiccup forced itself out of my chest.

"Why are you still crying?" Ben whispered into my ear. I felt soft cotton blotting my face. The hem of Ben's shirt.

I decided that if I was crazy I might as well get it all out now. "_Because_, Ben! If you haven't noticed, my life has been shit lately. My mom _died _and I got moved out here all of the sudden. Everyone at school absolutely torments us. We're freaks in secret because we would be locked up or cut open and experimented on otherwise. You, Hi, and Shelton are my only friends! You don't even realize how much I _like _you and need you. You don't even realize I exist. I'm just confused and exhausted. I'm so done!" I pulled away from his embrace and curled up again, waves of sadness and loneliness crashing in my chest and drowning my stomach.

"You have to realize that Hi and Shelton and I _are _here for you, Tory. We may tease you and mess around, but we do love you. The minute you brought your sassy ass onto the island, we had no hope. We'd been waiting forever for something fun and cool to happen out here. So we get to owe that to you.

"I'm really sorry about your mom… Have you even talked about it to anyone? You seem like you haven't… Shit, I honestly don't know what to say. My mom isn't really around, so I do know what it feels like to not have her. I know that what you had to go through is entirely different and, hell, I shouldn't even be talking.

"And we're not freaks, Tory. What happened to us was entirely out of our control. It's scary, it's kind of awesome at times, no doubt. It's honestly due to Karsten why we are what we are. We can't help being Virals. We just are. I can't see us any other way, you know. I never realized you harbored secret repulsion for us. And…" Ben stopped his speech abruptly.

I looked up at him. He was sitting with his long legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back on his palms. His eyes were dark and stormy, like some inner conflict raged within. God, he was attractive. His navy tee shirt was stained around the V of the neckline where my tears had stained the soft fabric. He brushed an absent hand through the mop of dark hair on his coppery forehead and it fell back down messier than before.

"And what?" I demanded. I had noticed that he hadn't addressed my comment about liking him and was hoping he would say something on the matter. My heart thumped oddly in my chest. I tugged at a strap on my bikini top.

"Tory, you are the silliest girl I have ever met. And the most naïve, I have to say. I would've thought that it was obvious that I like you. Hi and Shelton knew right away. I could tell when you started to like me and wondered why you never said anything," Ben confessed, ducking his head. He gave a nervous chuckle.

I shifted, sitting facing him with my calves underneath me, sitting on my feet. I leaned forward slightly, excited by what he was telling me. "You like me? You like me!" I chirped. I was unrecognizable again, turned into a bubbly girly-girl by the prospect of my crush liking me. Ben…

Ben chuckled again. It sounded more natural and sincere this time. "You know, it's cute how naïve you are. I dated this one girl for a long time before you got here, and I can't count myself amongst the naïve and innocent. It's adorable," he confided.

"What do you mean 'not innocent'?" I inquired stupidly. Ben laughed and grabbed my arm, pulling me into his side. He leaned down and his lips almost touched my neck.

"Tory," he groaned. "You can't be that naïve…" His breath tickled my neck and shiver ran down my spine. What was he talking about? I sat dumbly for a second before it hit me. Oh!

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "You've… you know?" I whispered. I swallowed hard, my cheeks flaming. I suddenly felt very….insignificant. I knew all of the sudden what he meant by innocent.

He smirked down at me. "Yes," he answered. His voice dripped amusement.

I felt… weird. I was really shy about this new ground with Ben, but after what he said, I was weirdly uncomfortable in my skin. Too warm. I felt flushed, like I had with a fever. I swallowed hard, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. All I knew was that I really, really needed to kiss Ben and to be closer.

I was nervous about what I planned to do, but mustering up courage was what I did best. I looked back up at Ben. A small fire burned in his eyes as he took in my determined face. He started to ask a question but I shushed him. Crawling forward on my hands and knees toward him, I was hyper-sensitive of his eyes on my bikini-clad form. I was very thankful that I kept in good shape.

Taking a deep breath, I crawled in to his lap, throwing a leg around each side of his hips. A flash of slow fire spread through my and I scooted closer until I was pressed against his body. I chanced a glance at Ben.

His eyes were burning and his jaw was clenched. He inhaled sharply and brought his hands slowly to my lower back. His touch sent zinging throughout my body. I bit my lip sharply and his eyes focused on my lips. Feeling encouraged, I leaned forward…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it comes! Will Ben and Tory get together? What will become of them? What will they do? What will Hi and Shelton think?! Will the pack be able to stay intact?**

Disclaimer: Ah, the usual. I don't own Virals and rights belong to Kathy Reichs. This is getting repetitive.

Chapter 5

…and brushed my lips against his hesitantly. I had no way to prepare or imagine what he would do next. I'd never kissed a guy before, let alone sat on one's lap. It seemed the heat in me was driving me to do things I normally wouldn't have done.

Ben's breath came in a wild gasp and his hands tightened on their grip right about my hips. His hands felt hot against my flushed skin. He crushed his lips to mine and I stiffened for a moment before letting myself melt into his grasp. I tried to lean even closer into him. I felt his tongue slide across my lips and I automatically opened my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth and explored it, being dominant over mine. I never knew that I had a submissive streak. How weird.

I gasped in surprise and Ben lifted my up slightly and threw us to the side. He was hovering over me, kissing me ferociously. His legs were pressed in between mine and I wrapped them around his waist, beckoning him closer. His breath was hot against my face as he broke the kiss and pressed his lips to my jaw, continuing down to my neck. A high moan built in my throat. My breath stuck in my throat. What the hell was that?

Ben pulled away, looking down at me in amusement. I blushed, as expected. He backed up from me and lay next to me, turning onto his side, propping his head up with his hand, and regarding me with a playful gaze. I turned onto my side as well. I noticed that I was covered in sand. It clung to my warm body and stuck to my damp bikini. I tried in vain to brush it off my top. It didn't escape my notice when Ben's gaze lingered where my hands had been.

"That was… wow," I breathed. I pressed my lips together. Where did _that _come from? It was true; kissing Ben was something that I'm surprised I hadn't done earlier. I was pretty sure that I would love to keep kissing him.

Ben's fingers cupped my cheek. "You're gorgeous. Especially when you blush," he murmured. I leaned into his palm, casting my eyes down. I _really_ liked Ben.

I giggled and thanked him. He smiled in return. A thought popped up in my head, puzzling me. "So, um, does this mean we're… together or something? Dating?" The words squeaked out from my lips, sounding pitiful. I really needed to get my tough Tory thing back together. I couldn't go around acting like Madison just because Ben liked me. Stupid girl genes.

Ben twirled a strand of my hair around his index finger. "If that's what you'd like. It's certainly what _I'd _like," he said simply, a slight flush rising in his cheeks. His eyes met mine and he gave me a sweet grin. I happily returned it.

I looked down at my arms and noticed the pinkish shade they had adopted. "I need to get home and go inside. I'm starting to burn. I need to run by the bunker and grab my things first, though," I announced, standing up. I pulled Ben to his feet with me. "Race you there." I grinned devilishly and took off running in the right direction, slipping slightly on the sand.

I was running as quickly as I could barefoot and on less-than-ideal ground. Ben overtook me about halfway to the bunker, despite my surprise head-start. My breathing was labored from laughing during my run and from the humid day.

When we pulled up to the bunker, I was gasping and nursing a stitch in my side. Ben was smiling at me with an easy charm. He ducked and kissed my gently. I smiled into it and led him into the bunker. Hi and Shelton were still there, talking quietly and tapping at their phones. They looked up when we walked in. They immediately took notice of my sandy, flushed, breathless form and Ben's casual, grinning one. Their eyes were desperately questioning. In answer, I seized Ben's hand. Hi's eyes bugged out and Shelton's mouth fell down in a little 'o.'

I reached into the corner and pulled my bag out, hefting it over my shoulder. "Best day ever. Thanks Hi, Shelton. I owe you one!" I called over my shoulder as I turned to leave. I strolled out of the bunker, not bothering to put my clothes back on or to put on the shoes that were sticking out of my bag.

Ben and I walked together in comfortable silence, our hands swinging between us. The sun baked us slowly and I was thankful that I was only wearing a bikini. I took a deep breath, my face angled up.

"So how long did you like me?" I asked. Ben's hand tightened around mine and he let out a laugh. He bumped my hip and continued to walk.

"Probably the moment you started talking to us," he answered. "You know, I dumped my girlfriend the day I met you. She was pretty pissed, if I do say so. I didn't really care; I liked you."

I giggled. "Is it okay to tell you that I've never kissed anyone before you and that you're now my first boyfriend ever?" I confessed softly. I ran a hand across my forehead, a little embarrassed to be admitting it out loud.

"Really?" Ben shot back, surprise coloring his tone. "I thought you would have kissed someone before, had boyfriends, or something. Well, that makes me feel special." He grinned down at me and I smiled timidly.

"So who was you old girlfriend that you used to have?" I asked curiously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but felt compelled to ask.

Ben seemed to tense up beside me. "It's, ah, really nothing special. Um, it was Madison. We didn't like, love each other. Or care for each other deeply or anything. It was really casual. I don't know. I hope you're not mad. It would probably explain one reason why she dislikes all of us so much. I dumped her and I dumped her for you, even though I didn't say your name. This whole island is probably full of bad memories for her," he muttered.

I contemplated that in silence. Madison? She hated us. And she seemed the opposite of Ben and, well, me. She was girly, dressed up, wore lots of makeup, acted like a bitch as often as possible, and tried to make my life a living hell. Madison and Ben… It was a strange coupling to contemplate. I was secretly glad that he wasn't with her anyone.

We had arrived in front of my town house. I turned towards Ben, smiling wickedly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms replied by ensnaring my waist. I stepped up onto my tiptoes to press a kiss onto his lips. He replied with gentle force. I sighed into his mouth and broke away, leaning towards his ear.

"Maybe you can come over tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been more than a week since I last updated! School's really been picking up for me and I have hours of homework to do each night; I find it hard to find an extra hour and a half to spend on writing a decent chapter! But still, thanks for the consistent reviews and follows and for the message I got! I hope I make up for my absence with the long-awaited meet with Ben and Tory…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Virals or the characters; all rights go to Kathy Reichs.

Chapter 6

I woke quickly, startled. I sat up, panting slightly. Furrowing my brow, I tried to remember what that dream had been about. I plucked at my lower lip, trying to remember. It had been one of those amazing dreams that fled your mind the moment you woke up, leaving you desperate and despairing. I sighed, resigning myself to the fact I wasn't going to remember, and rolled out of bed. I pulled at my hair, bringing a chunk around to my face. It was lank and curly from being slept on.

I felt gross. Sort of hot and sticky from sleeping so long under hot blankets. I stumbled into my bathroom, the lightest amount of lingering drowsiness clinging to me. I stepped out of my pajamas and stepped into the shower. Knowing I wouldn't wake up if I turned the water hot, I only moved the knob slightly. I held in a shriek as freezing water blasted me. I clenched my fists for a moment and waiting for the sting of cold to subside. I eventually grew used to the temperature and finished my shower.

I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, water droplets cascading down my shoulders. I toweled at my body for a minute before retreating into my room; I could air-dry. I thumbed through my drawers, pulling out a pair of denim shorts and a cream tank top, along with my underwear. I got dressed quickly and fluffed at my still damp hair. I decided it could air-dry.

I grabbed my phone, slipping it into my pocket. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I glanced at the clock on the microwave; it was almost ten in the morning. I noticed a small piece of paper on the counter. A note. I picked it up and studied it.

_**Tory- I've gone to Loggerhead for work. I'm spending the night with Whitney tonight and won't be back until tomorrow morning, around eleven or so. There's stuff for lunch and dinner in the fridge. Stay out of trouble!**_

_**-Kit**_

My heart sped. Kit was gone until tomorrow morning. I suddenly recalled what I had told Ben before I had turned and went inside, leaving him stunned on the front steps to my townhouse. He could come over without any interruptions…

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and shot Ben a text, telling him to come over. A reply beeped back almost immediately, letting me know that he was on his way. I seized some string cheese and a water bottle from the fridge and quickly downed the food. I sat on the edge of the counter, sipping nervously. It was getting old, the way Ben's presence made me feel like I might go to pieces any second. I was supposed to be the fearless leader. Maybe I could let my guard down sometimes… Just for Ben, I decided.

A shrill sound broke through my thoughts; the door bell had rung. I leapt off the counter and dashed to the front door, my partially dried hair flapping at my back. I wrenched open the door and faced the boy standing on my doorstep. He smiled slightly and reached out to cup my cheek. I nuzzled into it lightly and stepped aside to let him inside. He stepped in lightly and surveyed me. A blushed reached my cheeks.

"Good afternoon," he chuckled. I turned to shut the door and laughed.

"Hi there," I replied. I spun around and threw myself into his arms. They automatically reached out to catch me and their warm safety circled my waist, holding me close. I reached up to ensnare his neck in my arms, stretching up on my tiptoes, sighing into his chest. Ben. I felt something touch my hair and I looked up to meet his lips. I smiled into the gentle kiss.

He broke away and moved to sit on the couch. I groaned at him. "We're not to be formal. Come to my room, geez," I complained. I headed to the stairs and raced up, taking the steps two at a time. I bounded down the hall and pushed open the door to my bedroom, Ben's light footsteps behind me.

He grinned at me and sat on my bed. I was thankful that I had cleaned my room yesterday. I shut the door and moved to sit next to him. I looked up at him. "So how as your day?" I asked nonchalantly.

He shrugged. "Boring. Better now that I'm with you. I just worked on _Sewee _this morning and had a cup of gross coffee." He smiled gently at me. I blushed slightly and shifted closer to him. "And what did Tory do today?"

I giggled. "Absolutely nothing. I've only been awake for about two hours or so. I've taken a shower and then invited you over," I said. I didn't miss the flash in his eyes when I mentioned my shower.

"You're really productive," he joked, chucking my chin. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"It's summer. I can be as lazy as I want to," I retorted. He leaned forward to kiss my cheek and I shamelessly turned my head. Our lips met and something wild took over me.

My breath came in a wild gasp and I clutched at his hair, yanking at it with small hands. His hands grabbed at my face before moving down to my shoulders, then to my waist, then my hips. The roaming hands paused a moment before I was roughly yanked into his lap. I gave a small yip of a noise before settling against him.

I opened my mouth and our mouths worked against each other's quietly. My breathing was labored and his tongue snaked its way into my mouth, quickly asserting its dominance over mine. My hands moved to his neck and I clutched at it as I leaned back, gasping for air. Ben didn't break, however, moving his mouth to my chin, jaw, and neck. Planting quick, tempting kisses.

I whispered his name as he pulled us back. I vaguely noted that we lying down on my bed, him underneath me. I resumed kissing him, a haze clouding my mind completely. I was barely aware that we were becoming undressed, the feeling of his warm skin delicious under my fingers.

I was euphoric when I felt us finally melt together.

**A/N: I don't care if anyone thinks this is slutty, it's kinda CUTE OKAY. Well, this chapter might have sucked a lot more than I thought. Whoops. Sorry I love you guys! 3**


End file.
